


I'm sorry

by AspiringFanficWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Coughing, Fainting, Fever, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sick Character, Sick Diego Hargreeves, Sickfic, slight explicit lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: Diego is sick.Luther is being Luther.Klaus is worried.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't enough Diego fics on here. Even though Klaus is my absolute favorite, I still love Diego and he needs more love.(Ben too)

Diego felt like crap. Waking up with what was most likely the flu that day, all of the symptoms hitting him like a yellow school bus as soon as he opened his eyes. Its not a fun way to wake up and just makes him feel incredibly bitter, because literally just last week he had flaunted to Klaus--who was sick, that his immune system was like an impenetrable castle and how his body was a temple so that Klaus would stop worrying so much about his brother and more about getting better himself. Diego hadn't really thought about the fact that he might get sick as a result of taking care of his sibling since he honestly thought that: No, he wouldn't get sick. He hadn't been sick in years so *of course* he wouldn't now, right?

Nope, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Chills that make your whole body shiver. A cough that leaves your throat feeling like it had previously been doused in gasoline and the coughing was the lit match, additionally the sore throat he was sporting felt as if he had swallowed the knives he so often throws, and no--he was not exaggerating. The headache was just a constant pressure, it almost felt like someone was trying to crush his skull slowly and it was incredibly painful. Body aches and a stuffed up nose was not forgotten either along with everything else making him feel like he just wants to become a bear and hibernate for however long it would take to stop being sick, and go back to his usual awesome self.

As Diego pushed himself up to a sitting position, his vision darkened slightly and for a moment he couldn't see anything. Panic started to bubble in his chest but before it escalated, it turned into a wet, chest rattling cough. It definitely didn't sound good but he chose to ignore that fact, despite what his common sense was telling him. Diego groaned in discomfort and pain as he slowly got up from his bed, feeling his limbs and joints scream at him in protest to the movement. Yet again Diego chose to ignore the signs that his body, was in fact not well enough to keep up with his stubbornness to appear a-okay. But he was and would be fine, because he was used to pain. Walking around with a dislocated shoulder or a few bruised ribs wasn't exactly unusual the days after he puts on his mask and does his usual vigilante activities of stopping crimes at night. And and as much as he loathed every time Luther opened his mouth and said something incredibly stupid--he was used to that too. So he *would* be fine.

Sitting through breakfast with his siblings turned out to be a little harder than he first anticipated. Considering that the old man Hargreeves was dead, they were all free to talk and laugh during mealtimes, and try to grow closer to one another through conversation. Although it usually felt liberating to throw yet another middle finger in the air at their horrible dad, today it just served to make Diego's headache that much more prominent and painful. He sniffled discreetly before tugging lightly at his black knitted sweater, which felt like it was clinging to his clammy skin despite the suppressed shivers wracking his body. He'd honestly prefer to wear something more comfortable than his usual attire, but he opted to not draw unwanted attention and questions about why he'd suddenly decided to wear something else.  
"Diego?" A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Klaus looked at him, obvious concern shining in his bright green eyes. And as much as Diego wanted to wave off all concern from his brother completely, he just couldn't. His stomach rolling just at the thought of eating something, clearly telling him he will probably vomit it back up. He looked back up at Klaus who was seemingly still expecting an answer, Diego swallowed down the cough that threatened it's way up his throat to answer. "Just not very hungry." Diego held back a wince at the sound of his own voice against his ears. The concern in his brothers eyes increased as he bit down on his bottom lip slightly, but he didn't say anything else. Diego considered himself lucky that none of his other sibling seemed to have heard their short exchange, too absorbed in their own conversations and stories to notice. He mentally sighed and thanked the fact most of his siblings was still completely oblivious about how to notice when something might be wrong with their brothers or sisters. His thanks was interrupted when the lights in the kitchen suddenly filled his vision completely, blinding him with the brightness. The sounds around him became distorted and his head and body felt fuzzy and suddenly incredibly heavy. For a moment he thought he was about to pass out, but luckily before he started to panic about the fact he was about to pass out in front of all his siblings, his vision returned to normal and his hearing came back. What felt different now though was that the chatter around him sounded so much louder, making his already bad headache--worse. Diego felt couldn't stay in the kitchen much longer unless he wanted to make it even more obvious that he was sick, so he quietly excused himself claiming that 'I have something important to do', before hurriedly fleeing the room.

Diego swore he could've faintly heard footsteps behind him as he walked back to his room, but maybe he was just imagining it.

When he heard harsh and loud knocking on his bedroom door, he wasn't sure how long he'd just been sitting upright in his bed zoning out while simultaneously coughing his lungs out. Diego couldn't tell if he felt worse because of the loud knocking or if it was just because he heard Luther's voice right after. "Family meeting! You have to be there, now!" All Diego wanted was to just tell Luther to fuck off before attempting to maybe sleep a little. And he probably would have, if he didn't feel like he needed to be there just to make sure he got his opinion heard and that Luther didn't make some stupid choice with his single brain cell. Even though he didn't feel like he had much energy to do anything at all. "Fine." He grumbled. Diego didn't really think Luther heard it but even if he had, he probably didn't care since his loud footsteps could be heard leaving. Diego dragged himself to the living room where he could already hear his siblings talking--or arguing, he couldn't exactly tell yet. When he entered, Luther, Allison, Klaus and Five were there. If Diego remembered correctly, Vanya was practicing her violin at her apartment--or was it at her orchestra? That he wasn't too sure about. But he shrugged it off and shuffled past Luther an Five who was arguing about.... something, he felt a little too out of it to really listen. He plopped down into an empty chair, still not quite there with everyone else. Diego could subtly see Klaus glancing over at him with a troubled expression. Focusing on trying to not start coughing took all of his attention to the point where he wasn't even aware of what was happening around him. "What do you think, Diego?" Fives nonchalant voice somehow managed to snap Diego out of his daze. His throat hurt so much he really didn't want to talk so he just stayed silent instead he just stared at Five. Luther sighed and gave him a harsh glare, great. "Were you even listening to anything we've talked about?" Honestly, no. "I don't care." At this point, if his whole posture and the way he probably looked like he was just run over by a train wasn't a dead giveaway to how utterly horrible he felt, his voice definitely would've brought light to that fact. Even if you were an idiot. But lo and behold, Luther is always just full of surprises. Because he didn't seem to notice any of it. "Can I go?" Luther almost looks as if he had just been slapped by dad. "What?" Diego really didn't feel up to answering so he instead just slowly gets up and starts to walk away. "I knew Klaus was just a lazy junkie, but I didn't expect you to just walk out in the middle of a family meeting." Luther scoffed and Diego stopped dead in his tracks. The lethargy and illness that had been weighing him down just a second ago was suddenly forgotten about completely. He turned around and looked Luther straight in the eyes, knowing that if looks could kill, Luther would have already joined dad. "You can talk all the shit you want about me, but NEVER again insult Klaus." Diego growled and Luther's eyes widen slightly at the sudden outburst."You have no idea about all the shit he goes through so don't you dare presume he's a 'lazy junkie' again." In the heat of the moment, Diego didn't even register the fact that the room suddenly felt incredibly hot, how dizzy and lightheaded he felt or how his clothes stuck to his skin. The world in front of him blurred out and he could see a figure that looked kind of like Luther say something before all he saw was black and his body hit the floor with a loud thump.


	2. Chapter two

For a moment everything was completely quiet, except for Diego's labored breathing which sounded especially loud against the silence. Klaus who had looked uncomfortable in his seat was now rushing over to his sick sibling before anyone else reacted. Klaus placed his palm over Diego's forehead and uttered a quiet 'shit' at the heat radiating off of him. He had no idea what to do, looking up at Luther who just stood there with wide eyes staring at Diego's crumpled form on the living room floor in shock. Five didn't look surprised and only rolled his eyes muttering something Klaus didn't hear under his breath. So Klaus didn't know what to do and no one around him seemed to know either, or just felt like they shouldn't bother.

"You have to get him off the floor and take his temperature." Ben's voice was soft but demanding at the same time, clearly worried for his brother but still giving instructions. Klaus wasn't about to argue considering Ben knew far more about this kind of stuff than he did. Come to think of it, Ben had told Klaus more than once that Diego didn't look very good, and it's not like Klaus hadn't noticed. He just didn't say anything mostly because he knew that Diego wouldn't listen to him if he were to mention it. Klaus still felt a little guilty but there was nothing he could do about what had happened. What he could do though, was to help his brother now.  
"Help me lift him." Klaus gestured for Luther, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lift and carry Diego anywhere on his own. "I....didn't..." Luther mumbles something with fidgety hands and Klaus feels his patience thinning. Klaus was about to ask him again, more demanding this time, but a female voice beat him to it.  
"Luther!" Allison's tone was urgent and before Klaus realized he'd been pushed aside, Luther was already carrying Diego in his arms bridal style. Klaus felt compelled to make some type of joke but judging by the look Ben was giving him, it might not be the best time(Ben didn't even know what he was going to say, but whatever, Ben's usually right). "We should take him to his room." Luther only nodded in response before he started power walking.  
"Hey, be careful! You've got valuable luggage in your arms!" Klaus called out before hurriedly trailing behind him.

If Klaus had to guess, he would think that Diego might want their mom rather than anyone else. But she was out getting groceries and probably wouldn't be back for at least another hour. So Klaus (and maybe Luther) would have to do for now.  
Now that Diego wasn't on the cold hard floor an safely in his bed, Klaus remembered the other thing Ben had told him. "Could you please go fetch a thermometer?" A quick and barely audible 'yeah' followed and with that, Luther left. Klaus felt a pang of sympathy when he took a good look at Diego. Sure he'd looked terrible since breakfast but now he looked downright miserable. Drenched in sweat while simultaneously shivering like a leaf, skin deathly pale(ha!) except for the flushed cheeks and nose. A slight wheezing noise in his heavy breathing, and face showing obvious discomfort. Klaus also noticed the way his clothes seemed a little inappropriate to wear in his current condition. He should probably change, right? But since Diego was currently unconscious and unable to do so himself, he'd need a little help. Klaus had undressed others before so he knew what he was doing, he just hoped Diego wouldn't feel awkward about the fact someone else had to do it for him.There was always a chance he wouldn't even remember it, or just not care and that might be for the best.

Halfway through the mess of changing clothes, Luther came back. Coincidentally, Diego just so happened to wake up at nearly the exact same time. Luther looked awkward and uncomfortable standing in the doorway, he had brought a thermometer as asked. "Here." Luther passed the thermometer over to Klaus but made no move to leave, instead he looked over at Diego with an apologetic expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry for not noticing that you were sick." Diego didn't reply and Klaus couldn't be sure if it was because he was pissed off at Luther or if it was because he was too out of it. Luther shifted slightly before making eye contact with Klaus. "And I'm sorry for calling you lazy and a junkie. I know that..." Luther trailed off and Klaus knew what he was trying to say, 'I know that you're working hard and trying'.  
"Don't worry about it." Klaus had always been very forgiving. Mostly because he didn't want to be alone, and because he just wasn't the type to really hold grudges. "I've been called worse, after all. You already knew that though." Luther looked hurt. Klaus hadn't really meant to say that Luther has used worse insults before, even if it was true, Klaus didn't want to hurt his feelings. Luther mumbled a 'feel better' towards Diego before promptly leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Without dwelling on the conversation, Klaus turned to Diego with the intent of taking his temperature but Diego seemed to be in his own world. Eyes glazed with fever while staring at the wall where Ben just so happened to be standing. The thought of Diego seeing Ben even though Klaus wasn't using his powers was amusing, even if it wasn't actually possible.

"Hey." Klaus gently shook Diego's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm gonna have to check your fever, so you need to put this under your tongue." Diego still seemed pretty out of it but luckily he did as he was told. Klaus patiently waited for the thermometer to beep, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.  
When it finally did, Klaus gasped quietly. 103.6 degrees. "What were you doing walking around with a fever like that?" Klaus' tone of voice sounded a lot like he was talking to a child who did something they weren't supposed to, but the situation close enough. Diego coughed and shrugged.  
"Denial, I guess." His voice sounded absolutely terrible and Klaus wondered if it was good idea for him to speak, but the reason definitely sounded like something Diego would do. "And I didn't want you to feel guilty if you got me sick..." Klaus' heart felt tight with affection and love. Just the fact his brother cared about him made Klaus happy, especially when it feels like so many people doesn't care about him or what he does. Except Ben. Ben has always been there and Klaus has never doubted that he cares. Klaus pulled Diego into a hug loose enough for his brother to wiggle out of he wanted to. He stayed.  
"Awww, I always knew you cared!" Diego groaned, maybe from Klaus' loud voice. "But enough about that. Let's get you out of those ugly clothes and into something more comfortable." Diego glared at him when his clothes was called ugly but he didn't object to changing.

Even after Diego had fallen asleep, Klaus stayed. He stayed to make sure the cold washcloth stayed on his forehead. He stayed to make sure Diego didn't get worse. He stayed so that Diego wouldn't be alone. He stayed with his sick brother because he cared. And Klaus knew that Diego would, and has done the same for him.


End file.
